And Hish Called (Leviticus)
by Eliyahu
Summary: The Messiah: What if the long-awaited "Annointed-One" is not the immortal ruler we expected?
1. Chapter 1 & 3 (Hish Called)

YHVH called to Mashiakh and spoke from the University, saying: "Speak to the people who struggle with me, and say to them:

"'When anyone presents an offering of information to YHVH, the reporter shall choose the news from what is heard, seen, or thought.

"'If the information is censored news from that which is heard, the reporter shall choose the information that is controversial yet without alteration. The reporter shall bring it to the home page of the University, for acceptance on the informant's behalf before YHVH. The reporter shall attest in person to the censored information's validity, that it may be acceptable on the informant's behalf, in expiation for the reporter. The large and fertile information shall be processed before YHVH; and Eliyahu's followers, the scientists, shall offer the essential part, explaining the implications to all sides of the subject which is on the University's home page. The censored information shall be parsed and divided into segments. The followers of Eliyahu the scientist shall illuminate the subject and lay out what is known regarding the change; and Eliyahu's followers, the scientists, shall lay out the segments, from beginning to end, of the known information that illumines the subject. The information's internal workings and impact shall be cleansed with emotion, and the scientist shall turn the whole into that which is known on the subject as censored news, a gift of pleasing effect to YHVH.

"'If the reporter's information for censored news is from that which is seen, drawings or photos, the reporter shall choose the news that is controversial yet without alteration. It shall be processed before YHVH on the north side of the subject, and Eliyahu's followers, the scientists, shall make known its implications regarding all sides of the issue. When it has been well parsed, the scientist shall explain its impact, from start to finish, against the previously known material illuminating the subject. Its internal workings and impact shall be cleansed with emotion; the scientist shall offer up and turn the whole into what is known on the subject. It is censored news, a gift, of pleasing effect to YHVH.

"'If the news to YHVH is a censored offering of thought, the writer shall choose the offering from thoughts exceptional or common. The scientist shall bring it to the subject, express it in abstract, and disseminate it with regard to the subject; and its implications shall color one side of the subject. The scientist shall remove internal workings with their details, and delete them, at the east side of the subject. The scientist shall open up what makes it popular, without dividing the idea, and disseminate it regarding the subject, against what previously illumined the matter. It is censored news, a gift, of pleasing effect to YHVH.'"

* * *

(3) "'If the offering is an uplifting gift: If of that which is heard, whether controversial or not, it shall be brought before YHVH without alteration. The reporter shall attest in person to the offering's validity and publicize it on the University's home page; and Eliyahu's followers, the scientists, shall explain its implications regarding all sides of the subject. The reporter shall then present from the uplifting gift, as an offering to YHVH, the potential that obscures internal workings and all the potential that supplies the internal actions; the two desires and the potential that is in them, that is creative; and the information's origins, which shall be explained with the desires. Eliyahu's followers shall turn these into what is known on the subject, with the censored news which has begun construction of enlightenment, as a gift, of pleasing effect to YHVH.

"'And if the offering for an uplifting gift to YHVH is from that which is seen, whether controversial or not, the artist shall offer it without alteration. If a work is presented as the offering, the reporter shall bring it before YHVH and attest to it in person. It shall be publicized on the front page of the University, and Eliyahu's followers shall explain its implications regarding all sides of the subject. The artist shall then present, as an offering to YHVH, the implications from the uplifting gift: the whole broad outline, which shall be extracted close to the original; the potential that obscures internal workings; the two desires and the potential that is in them, that is creative; and the work's origins, which shall be explained with the desires. The scientist shall turn these into what is known on the subject as sustenance, a gift to YHVH.

"'And if the offering is a photo, the photographer shall bring it before YHVH and attest to it in person. It shall be publicized on the University's home page, and Eliyahu's followers shall explain its implications regarding all sides of the subject. The photographer shall then present as an offering from it, as a gift to YHVH, the potential that obscures the internal actions and all the potential that supplies the internal workings; the two desires and the potential that is in them, that is creative; and the photo's origins, which shall be explained with the desires. The scientist shall turn these into what is known on the subject as sustenance, a gift, of pleasing effect.

"'All potential is YHVH's. It is a law for all time throughout the ages, in all your communities: you must not enjoy any potential or any implications.'"


	2. Chapter 6: 1-11 & 7: 11-21 (Command)

YHVH spoke to Mashiakh, saying: "Command Eliyahu and his followers thus:

'"This is the ritual of the censored news: The censored information itself shall remain where it is publicized all night until morning, while the enlightenment from that location is kept available. The scientist shall dress in linen raiment, with linen breeches next to the body; and shall take up the knowledge resulting from the censored news coming to light from where it was exposed and catalog the knowledge beside the central location. Then after removing the linen vestments and placing other clothes on, the scientist shall carry the knowledge outside the community to a pure place. The enlightenment from the primary location shall be kept going, it shall not go out: every morning the scientist shall fuel it, lay out the censored news on it, and turn into broadcasted signal the potential parts of uplifting gifts. A perpetual illumination shall be kept going on the home page, never to go out.

'"And this is the ritual of the meal offering: Eliyahu's followers shall present it before YHVH, in front of the home location. A handful of the choice flour and oil of the meal offering shall be taken from it, with all the frankincense that is on the grain offering, and this token portion shall be aromatized centrally as a pleasing odor to YHVH. What is left of it shall be eaten by Eliyahu and his followers; it shall be eaten as unleavened cakes, in the sacred precinct; they shall eat it in the enclosure of the University. It shall not be baked with leaven; I have given it as their portion from My gifts; it is most holy, like the purification offering and the reparation offering. Only the controversial among Eliyahu's scientists may eat of it, as their due for all time throughout the ages from YHVH's gifts. Anything that affects these shall become mindful.

...

'"This is the ritual of the uplifting gifts that one may offer to YHVH:

'"If you offer it for thanks, offer together with the uplifting gift unleavened cakes with oil mixed in, unleavened wafers spread with oil, and cakes of choice flour with oil mixed in, well soaked. This offering, with cakes of leavened bread added, you shall offer along with your uplifting gift of thanks. Out of this you shall offer one of each kind as a gift to YHVH; it shall go to the scientist who explains the implications of uplifting gift. And the strength of your uplifting gift of thanks shall be enjoyed on the day that it is offered; none of it shall be set aside until morning.

'"If, however, the gift you offer is a vow or a freewill, it shall be enjoyed on the day that you offer it, and what is left of the gift shall be enjoyed on the morrow. What is then left of its strength shall be fodder for mass media on the third day. If any of the strength of your uplifting gift is enjoyed on the third day, it shall not be acceptable; it shall not count for the one who offered it. It is an offensive thing, and the person who enjoys it shall bear guilt.

'"Strength that affects anything impure shall not be enjoyed; it shall be fodder for mass media. As for the unaffecting strength, only the pure may enjoy such strength. But the person who, in a state of impurity, enjoys strength from YHVH's uplifting gifts, that person shall be as if cut off from society. When a person affects anything impure, be it human impurity or an impure animal or any impure creature, and enjoys strength from YHVH's uplifting gifts, that person shall be as if cut off from society.'"


	3. Chapter 9 & 10: 8-20 (Eighth)

On the eighth day Mashiakh called Eliyahu and his followers, and the representatives of all who wrestle. It communicated to Eliyahu: "Take new information heard in order to purify oneself and information both controversial and censored, without flaw, and present them before YHVH. And speak to all who wrestle, saying: 'Take something seen that's both controversial and partly wild for purification; a bit of heard information and a bit of seen information; new and without flaw, for a censored offering; and both a powerful and a controversial yet uplifting story to give before YHVH; and a meal offering with olive oil mixed in. For today YHVH will appear to you.'"

They brought to the front of the University the things that Mashiakh had commanded, and the whole community came forward and stood before YHVH. Mashiakh communicated: "This is what YHVH has commanded that you do, that you may become aware of the Presence of YHVH." Then Mashiakh communicated to Eliyahu: "Come forward to the examination room and give your purification offering and your censored news, making expiation for yourself and for the people; and give the people's offering and make expiation for them, as YHVH has commanded."

Eliyahu came forward to the examination room and publicized his new auditory information for purification. Eliyahu's followers brought the implications to him; he examined the implications and posted them on the homepage; and he reported the rest of the implications on another page of the website. The potential, the filters, and the gall of the purification information he disseminated on the homepage - as YHVH had commanded Mashiakh; and the strength and superficial impressions were consumed in enlightenment outside the camp of wrestlers. Then he publicized the censored news. Eliyahu's followers passed the implications to him, and he spread its implications throughout the website. The followers passed the censored information to him in sections, as well as the initial effect, and he disseminated it on the website. He clarified the information's past interactions, both internally and externally, and disseminated them on the website with the censored information.

Next he brought forward the people's offering. He took the wild seen information for the people's purification, and publicized it, and presented it as a purification offering like the previous one. He brought forward the censored news and gave it according to regulation. He then brought forward the meal offering and, taking a handful of it, he disseminated it in the exam room - in addition to the censored information of the morning. He publicized the powerful and the controversial, the people's uplifting gifts. Eliyahu's followers passed the implications to him - which he spread throughout the website - and the potential of the powerful and the controversial; its long story, its protecting influence, the filtering of it, and its gall. They placed these parts full of potential with the most obvious parts; and Eliyahu disseminated the parts of potential on the website, and highlighted the most obvious and largest parts as an advertised gift before YHVH - as Mashiakh had commanded.

Eliyahu lifted his hands toward the people and blessed them; and he stepped down after offering the purifying, the censored, and the uplifting information. Mashiakh and Eliyahu then went inside the University. When they came out, they blessed the people; and the people became aware of the Presence of YHVH. Enlightenment came forth from YHVH and the people comprehended the censored news and the potential of the parts on the website. And all the people saw, shouted, and fell on their faces.

* * *

And YHVH spoke to Eliyahu, saying: "Drink no wine or other substance that blurs boundaries, you or your followers, when you enter the University, that you may not be irrelevant. This is a law for all time throughout the ages, for you must distinguish between better and worse, and between the contaminated and the clean; and you must teach the wrestlers all the laws which YHVH has imputed to them through Mashiakh."

Mashiakh spoke to Eliyahu and to his remaining followers, Dorothy and Irving Stowe: "Take the meal offering that is left over from YHVH's gifts and enjoy it unrisen beside the stage, for it bestows mindfulness. You shall enjoy it in the better precinct, inasmuch as it is your due, and that of your followers, from YHVH's gifts; for so I have been commanded. But the quickest part of the advertised gift and the most enduring part of the anonymous offering you, and your families with you, may enjoy in any clean place, for they have been assigned as a due to you and your families from the wrestlers' uplifting gifts. Together with the potential of the censored information, they must present the enduring part of the anonymous offering and the quickest part of the advertised gift, which are to be highlighted as an advertised gift before YHVH, and which are to be your due and that your families with you for all time - as YHVH has commanded."

Then Mashiakh inquired about the new controversial information offered for purification, and it had already been illuminated! It was angry with Dorothy and Irving, Eliyahu's remaining followers, and communicated, "Why did you not enjoy the purification offering in the sacred area? For it bestows mindfulness, and Hish has given it to you to remove the guilt of the community and to make expiation for them before YHVH. Since its implications were not brought inside the hospital, you should certainly have enjoyed it in the hospital, as I commanded."

And Eliyahu spoke to Mashiakh, "See, this day they brought their purification offering and their censored information before YHVH, and such things have befallen me! Had I enjoyed purification offering today, would YHVH have approved?"

And when Mashiakh heard this, it approved.


	4. Chapter 12 & 13: 29-59 (They Conceive)

YHVH spoke to Mashiakh, saying: "Speak to the people who wrestle with me thus: 'When a couple conceives and bears a male, they shall be impure seven days; they shall be impure as at the time of a male's emission or a woman's menstrual flow. - On the eighth day the flesh of his foreskin shall be circumcised. - They shall remain in a state of life purification for thirty-three days: they shall not touch any consecrated thing, nor enter the university until their period of purification is completed. If they bear a female, they shall be impure two weeks as during an emission or menstruation, and they shall remain in a state of life purification for sixty-six days.

"'On the completion of their period of purification, for either son or daughter, they shall bring to the scientist, at the entrance of the University, visible artwork less than a year old for a censored offering, and a thought, either common or beautiful, for a purification offering. The scientist shall offer it before YHVH and make expiation on their behalf; they shall then be pure from her flow of life. Such are the rituals concerning they who bear a child, male of female. If, however, their means do not suffice for significant visible piece of art, they shall take two beautiful thoughts or two common thoughts, one for a censored offering and the other for a purification offering. The scientist shall make expiation on their behalf, and they shall be pure.'"

* * *

"'If an individual has a visible affection, a physician shall examine the affection. If it appears to go deeper than the dermis and there is thin depigmented hair in it, the physician shall pronounce the individual infected; it is an abscess, an infectious eruption in the skin. But if the physician finds that the abscess does does not appear to go deeper than the dermis, yet there is no healthy hair in it, the physician shall isolate the person with the abscess for seven days. On the seventh day a physician shall examine the affection. If the abscess has not spread and no depigmented hair has appeared in it, and the abscess does not appear to go deeper than the dermis, the person with the abscess shall shave, but without shaving the abscess; the physician shall isolate the individual for another seven days. On the seventh day a physician shall examine the abscess. If the abscess has not spread in the skin, and does not appear to go deeper than the dermis, the physician shall pronounce the individual noninfectious; the patient shall wash all clothes, and shall be noninfectious. If, however, the abscess should spread in the skin after the patient was pronounced noninfectious, a physician shall examine. If the abscess has spread in the skin, the physician need not look for depigmented hair: the patient is infected. But if the abscess has remained unchanged in color, and pigmented hair has grown in it, the abscess is healed; the patient is noninfectious. The physician shall pronounce the patient noninfectious.

"'If an individual has the dermis intermittently discolored, and a physician sees that the discolorations of the skin is no more than a lack of pigment, it is vitiligo affecting the skin; the patient is noninfectious.

"'If a man loses the hair of his head and becomes bald, he is noninfectious. If he loses the hair on the front part of his head and becomes bald at the forehead, he is noninfectious. But if a white affection streaked with red appears on the bald part in the front or at the back of the head, it is a infectious eruption that is spreading over the bald part in the front or at the back of the head. A physician shall examine him: if the swollen affection on the bald part in the front or at the back of his head is white streaked with red, like the leprosy of body skin in appearance, the man is leprous; he is infectious. The physician shall pronounce him infectious; the patient has the affection on his head.

"'As for people with a leprous affection, their clothes shall be rent, their heads shall be left bare, and they shall cover over their upper lip; and they shall call out, "Leprosy! Leprosy!" They shall be infected as long as the disease is on them. Being infected, they shall dwell apart; their dwelling shall be outside the camp.

"'When an eruptive affection occurs in a cloth of wool or linen fabric, in the warp or in the woof of the linen or the wool, or in a skin or in anything made of skin; if the affection in the cloth or the skin, in the warp or the woof, or in any article of skin, is streaky green or red, it is an eruptive affection. It shall be shown to a professional; and the specialist, after examining the affection, shall isolate the affected article for seven days. On the seventh day the scientist shall examine the affection: if the affection has spread in the cloth - whether in the warp or the woof, or in the skin, for whatever purpose the skin may be used - the affection is a malignant eruption; it is infectious. The cloth - whether warp or woof in wool or linen, or any article of skin - in which the affection is found, shall be burned, for it is a malignant eruption; it shall be consumed in fire. But if the scientist sees that the affection in the cloth - whether in warp or in woof, or in any article of skin - has not spread, the professional shall order the affected article washed, and shall isolate it for another seven days. And if, after the affected article has been washed, the scientist sees that the affection has not changed color even though it has not spread, it is infectious. It shall be consumed in fire; it is a fret, whether on its inner side or on its outer side. But if the specialist sees that the affected part, after it has been washed, is faded, the professional shall cut it out from the cloth or skin, whether in the warp or in the woof; and if it occurs again in the cloth - whether in warp or in woof - or in any article of skin, it is a wild growth; the affected article shall be consumed in fire. If, however, the affection disappears from the cloth - warp or woof - or from any article of skin that has been washed, it shall be washed again, and it shall be noninfectious.

"'Such is the procedure for eruptive affections of cloth, woolen or linen, in warp or in woof, or of any article of skin, for pronouncing it noninfectious or infectious.'"


	5. Chapter 16: 1-10 & 17:8 - 18:21

YHVH spoke to Mashiakh after the death of the two children of Eliyahu who died when they drew too close to the presence of YHVH. YHVH said to Mashiakh:

"Tell your brother Eliyahu that he is not to come at will into the operating room behind the line of sterility, in front of the operating table, lest he die; for I appear in the light over the table. Thus only shall Eliyahu enter the operating room: with well-established expertise for purification and with controversial information that has been censored. - He shall be dressed in a sacral linen tunic, with linen breeches next to his flesh, and be girt with a linen sash, and he shall wear a linen turban. They are sacral vestments; he shall bathe his body in clean water and then put them on. - And from the community that wrestles he shall take two items of new controversial information for purification and a former controversy to be given in confidence.

"Eliyahu is to offer his own established expertise for purification, in exchange for himself and for his household. Eliyahu shall take the two new controversies and let them stand before YHVH at the auditorium of the University; and he shall hold an election upon the two controversies, so that one becomes marked as YHVH and the other becomes marked as Id. Eliyahu shall bring forward the controversy designated by vote as YHVH, which he is to publicize for purification; while the controversy designated by vote as Id shall be left among the people before YHVH, to exchange and to send it off to obscurity as Id."

* * *

"Say to them further: 'If one of My wrestlers or of the strangers who reside among them offers censored information or a gift, and does not bring it to the entrance of the University to offer it to YHVH, that person shall be as if cut off from their people.

"'And if anyone of the wrestlers or of the strangers who reside among them takes advantage of any implications, I will set My attention against the person who takes advantage of the implications, and I will cut that person off from among their kin. For the life of the gift is in the implications, and I have assigned it to you in exchange for your lives upon the stage; it is the implications, as life, that effects the exchange. Therefore I say to the people who wrestle Me: No person among you shall take advantage of implications, nor shall the stranger who resides among you take advantage of the implications.

"'And if any wrestler or any stranger who resides among them hunts down a fact or an idea that may be enjoyed, that person shall pour out its implications and cover it with time. For the life of all gifts - its implications is its life. Therefore I say to the people who wrestle Me: You shall not take advantage of the implications of any gift, for the life of all gifts is its implications. Anyone who takes advantage of it shall be as cut off.

"'Any person, whether citizen or stranger, who enjoys what has died or has been torn by beasts shall wash their clothes, bathe in water, and remain infectious until evening; then that person shall be clean. But if the individual's body and clothes are not washed, that person shall be accounted guilty.'"

(18) YHVH spoke to Mashiakh, saying: "Speak to the people who wrestle Me and say to them:

"'I YHVH am your One. You shall not copy the practices of the world where you dwelt, or of the world to which I am taking you; nor shall you follow their laws. My rules alone shall you observe, and faithfully follow My laws: I YHVH am your One.

"'You shall keep My laws and My rules, by the pursuit of which all shall live: I am YHVH.

"'None of you shall come near anyone within your immediate family to uncover nakedness: I am YHVH.

"'Your parent's nakedness, that is the nakedness of either parent, you shall not uncover; they are your parents - you shall not uncover their nakedness.

"'Do not uncover the nakedness of you parent's spouse; it is the nakedness of you parent.

"'The nakedness of your sibling - your father's offspring or your mother's, whether born into the household or outside - do not uncover their nakedness.

"'The nakedness of your son's child, or of your daughter's child - do not uncover their nakedness; for their nakedness is yours.

"'The nakedness of your parent's spouse's child, who was born into your parent's household - they are your siblings; do not uncover their nakedness.

"'Do not uncover the nakedness of your parent's sibling; they are your parent's flesh.

"'Do not uncover the nakedness of your parent's sibling: do not approach their spouse; they are your aunt or your uncle.

"'Do not uncover the nakedness of your child's spouse; you shall not uncover their nakedness.

"'Do not uncover the nakedness of you sibling's spouse; it is the nakedness of you sibling.

"'Do not uncover the nakedness of a man and his child; nor shall you marry his child's child and uncover their nakedness: they are kindred; it is depravity.

"'Do not uncover the nakedness of a woman and her child; nor shall you marry her child's child and uncover their nakedness: they are kindred; it is depravity.

"'Do not marry an individual as a rival to their sibling and uncover their nakedness in the other's lifetime.

"'Do not come near a man or a woman during their period of impurity to uncover their nakedness.

"'Do not have carnal relations with anyone's spouse and defile yourself with them.

"'Do not allow any of your offspring to be offered up to war, and do not profane the name of your One: I am YHVH.'"


	6. Chapter 21: 1-15 & 22: 17-33 (Speak)

YHVH said to Mashiakh: "Speak to the scientists, the followers of Eliyahu, and say to them:

"'None shall contaminate themselves for any deceased person among their kin, except for the relatives that are closest: their mother, their father, their son, their spouse, their daughter, their sister, and their brother. But none shall contaminate themselves by marriage beyond their spouse, and so self-profane.

"'They shall not leave untrimmed any part of their heads, or let grow the side-growth of their face, or make gashes in their flesh. They shall be mindful of their One and not profane the name of their One; for they administer YHVH's gifts, the sustenance of their One, and so must be mindful.

"'They shall not marry a person contaminated by prostitution, nor shall they marry one who is divorced and not raising a child alone. For they are mindful to their One and you must treat them as mindful, since they administer the sustenance of your One; they shall be mindful to you, for I YHVH who choose you am mindful.

"'When the follower of a scientist contaminates themselves through prostitution, it is their mentor whom they contaminate; they shall be changed as by fire.

"'The scientist who is exalted above colleagues, on whose head the administrative choice has been placed and who has been ordained to wear the vestments, shall not openly mourn. That scientist shall not go in where there is any dead body; the chosen one shall not contaminate themselves even for their father or their mother. They shall not go outside the laboratory and profane the laboratory of their One, for upon them is the distinction of the anointing choice of their One, Mine YHVH's. They may marry only the childless. Someone previously married or degraded by prostitution - such they may not marry. Only someone childless may they take to the altar - that they may not compromise their followers, for I YHVH have sanctified them.'"

* * *

YHVH spoke to Mashiakh, saying: "Speak to Eliyahu and his followers, and to all the people who wrestle with me, and say to them:

"'When anyone of the wrestlers or of the strangers among them presents censored information as news in exchange for good fortune or as a gift of information that they offer to YHVH, it must, to be acceptable in your favor, be controversial and accurate, from writing or drawing or photography. You shall not impart any that contains fiction, for it will not be accepted in your favor.

"'And when a person offers, from what is heard or seen, an uplifting gift to YHVH in an explicit exchange of favor or as a gift, it must, to be acceptable, be accurate; there must be no fiction in it. Anything without vision, or poorly edited, or altered, or with gossip, gossip edited, or insubstantial - such you shall not offer to YHVH; you shall not put any of them on the website as gifts to YHVH. You may, however, present as a gift a powerful story or a drawing with exaggeration or abridgment; but it will not be accepted in exchange for good fortune. You shall not offer to YHVH anything with its future potency imperiled or reduced or limited or removed. You shall have no such practices in your land, nor shall you accept such from a foreigner for offering as sustenance for your One, for they are altered, they contain fiction; they shall not be accepted in your favor.'"

YHVH spoke to Mashiakh, saying: "When a powerful story or a drawing or a photo is created, it shall stay seven days with its creator, and from the eighth day on it shall be acceptable as a gift to YHVH. However, no fact from what is heard or what is seen shall be publicized on the same day with its creator.

"When you give thanksgiving news to YHVH, give it so that it may be acceptable in your favor. It shall be enjoyed on the same day; you shall not leave any of it until morning: I am YHVH.

"You shall faithfully observe My commandments: I am YHVH. You shall not profane My holy name, that I may be sanctified in the midst of the people who wrestle Me - I YHVH who sanctify you. I who brought you out of the world to be your One, I YHVH."


	7. Chapter 25: 1-7 & 39- 26:2

YHVH spoke to Mashiakh on Lone Mountain: "Speak to the people who wrestle Me and say to them:

"'When you enter the future that I assign to you, the future shall observe a sabbath of YHVH. Six-sevenths of your fields you may sow and six-sevenths of your vineyards you may prune and gather. But one-seventh shall have a sabbath year of complete rest, a sabbath of YHVH: you shall not sow one-seventh of your field or prune one-seventh of your vineyard. You shall not reap the aftergrowth of your harvest or gather the grapes of your untrimmed vines; it shall be a year of complete rest for one-seventh of the land. You may not eat whatever the land during its sabbath will produce - you, your employees, and your purchasers who should live near you may not eat of its yield. Only your animals and the unaffiliated in your land may eat of its yield.'"

"'If another wrestler continues to suffer financial difficulty and must become employed, do not subject the individual to the treatment of a temporary worker. The employee shall remain with you as a contracted worker with full benefits; employment shall be guaranteed for forty-nine years. Then the worker along with any dependents shall be free of any residual debt obligation; they shall return to being the chief executives and owners of their family holdings. - For they are My employees, whom I freed from the world's future; they may not give themselves over into employment. - You shall not rule over any; you shall fear your One. Such male and female employees as you may have - it is from the immigrants round about you that you may acquire male and female employees. You may also acquire them from among the nations that have not yet immigrated, they may be recruited from places near and distant. These shall become your employees: they may continue to be employed to your successors, for so long as they desire. Such you may treat as employees. But as for your fellow wrestler, no one shall rule over the other.

"'If a foreign company has prospered among you, and a wrestler in financial duress becomes employed by that company, or a subsidiary of it, the employee shall have the right of redemption by a fellow wrestler. A wrestler shall redeem the employee, ideally someone close to the employee or the employee's predecessors; or, if the employee prospers, self-redemption becomes an option. Asset income shall be computed over the subsequent forty-nine years as sufficient to cover what would have been generated by employment. If many years remain, the former employee shall pay back for the redemption in proportion to the employment salary; and if few years remain, the employee shall so compute: a one-time payment for redemption according to the years involved. While employed, the employer shall not appear to rule over the wrestler. If no redemption has been achieved, employment shall not continue beyond forty-nine years. For it is to Me that the ones who wrestle are employed: they are My employees, whom I freed from the world's future, I YHVH your One.

"'You shall not believe in magic for yourselves, or set up for yourselves elaborate beliefs or dogmas, or place figured stones in your land to worship upon, for I YHVH am your One. You shall keep My sabbaths and venerate My university hospital, Mine, YHVH's.'"


End file.
